Getting Past and Moving Foward
by SGA-sweetheart
Summary: When part of John’s past comes to Atlantis, John has to reevaluate his feelings for someone he used to care a lot about, but is he ready for it?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **When part of John's past comes to Atlantis, John has to re-evaluate his feelings for someone he used to care a lot about, but is he ready for it??

**Flashback**

_John opened his apartment door to find suitcases in the hallway. He went up to his room and found Kiara packing._

"_What the hell is this?" John asked Kiara._

"_I'm packing" she said looking at him. By the perplexed look on his face she knew he was not about to answer so she continued._

"_I can't John, I can't do this anymore. I can't go on like this…"_

"_What's that supposed to mean?" he said cutting her off._

"_I-I, we always fight, we aren't connected anymore. You've changed…Ever since the court-martial you've been distant. You barely talk to me." She answered._

"_I'm just- I'm going through a rough time…come on sweetie, u can't just give up on me like that. You can't give up on us." John said. _

"_Tell me what to do…or even better, how am I supposed to help you" at John's silence she said. "See what I mean."_

"_Well you couldn't have picked a better time to leave" John said handing her a letter, clearly from the military._

"_You're going to Antarctica?" she asked, the shock evident on her face and in her voice._

"_Now you won't feel so bad" John said bitterly._

"_That's not fair!" she said in a low voice with tears in her eyes._

"_Fair? Fair!" John said raising his voice. _

"_How can u do this to us? You think it's fair that…who am I kidding? Doesn't matter anyway, I'm being transferred. Maybe it's a good thing; I can start a new life…" John trailed off. _

"_Okay, I get it. I'm not even going to pretend I'm happy about this either but I can't stay. Everyday it's as if I'm in your way." She said cutting him off._

"_I really need to go." Kiara was now really crying. "I'm sorry" she said handing him the engagement ring he had given her. "I wish we could have made it work."_

_She turned to leave but then stopped and turned around. She went and gave John a kiss on the lips, surprisingly John accepted and deepened it. They broke apart reluctantly and she left. _

**End of Flashback**

This was the scene that kept replaying in John Sheppard head as he saw Kiara sitting in the seat opposite him in the Atlantis briefing room. He hadn't heard a word Rodney was saying about the ZPM's and a possible mission. Meanwhile, Ronon had sensed the tension between Kiara and John and was pretty sure they had a history. Even with that Ronon thought she was pretty; a brunette, average height, dark brown eyes, dark skin and a curvy body. Kiara kept glancing nervously at John and him at her. Their eyes never met though. At the end everyone left except for her and John.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's notes:** I know the chapters are short but they will get longer and more exiting. _

"Well I think I'm going to go now." said Kiara.

"Oh no you don't. Hold on just a second." said John running and trapping her from getting up by leaning forward and putting his hands on either side of the arms of the chair. Dam it, Kiara thought.

"How dare you? What do you think you're doing coming here?" John said in a hushed voice.

"My job. I'm sure you read my file and you know exactly what I am doing here, and if you don't mind I would like to start my job." Kiara retorted.

The last thing Kiara wanted to do was to deal with John. Despite what he may think, he was no the reason she came here; maybe a little.

Kiara had been approached by General O'Neill for the position to go to Atlantis after the Replicators had attacked Atlantis. She was an Astrophysicist and a linguist. Something she had hidden from John while they still had a relationship. She had worked at the SGC since the beginning, she had sometimes helped Daniel translated and even helped him find the gate. Of course John didn't know any of this. He thought she was an accountant and worked abroad often, that's why he was used to her not being at home when she was off world. Not that John would have been there either.

If looks could kill Kiara would have been dead twice over. John was staring at her with pure anger in his hazel eyes. John moved away from her and banged his hand against the wall, making Kiara jump. She was the last person she wanted to see.

"Get out" John said. Kiara gladly left feeling like a complete idiot, for thinking John would have forgiven her.

The next couple of days Kiara stayed away from John. She was shown around by some soldier, whose name she couldn't remember. She thought the city was beautiful, although she hated the fact that Atlantis was surrounded by ocean. Yeah she love swimming, but she couldn't get over the possibility that Atlantis may just sink. Even though the Ancients were like the most intelligent race, she still liked to be careful.

After about a week she decided to go work out in the training room. She was getting fed up with translating the ancient database with Rodney constantly telling her that her translations were wrong because they didn't go with his guessing. She almost beat the crap out of Rodney, well of course John picked that moment to come in and break up the fight. Neither she nor John had told anyone about their relationship.

Well now she was in the training room with Lt. Laura Cadman, someone who she had become friends with easily. Kiara was defeating Laura easily seeing as though for the past 10 years she'd been training with Teal'c. Teyla and John picked that moment to walk in for their training session.

"I'm sorry, we did not mean interrupt your training session." said Teyla.

When Kiara saw John she immediately stiffened.

"Sir" said Cadman immediately coming to attention

"Lieutenant" replied John completely ignoring Kiara.

"We were just about to leave" said Kiara, hurriedly, not wanting to be in the presence of John any longer.

"I thought we were going to..." said Cadman.

"No, maybe another time" said Kiara cutting Cadman off. She quickly ran off, followed by Cadman.

"What was that about?" asked Laura.

"Nothing I'm just tired and I think we should finish another time." With that, she quickly ran off, leaving a puzzled Laura.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I forgot to put this at the beginning. Sadly, I do not own any of the stargate character, which I assume everyone knows. I only own Kiara.

Kiara tried to avoid going to the training room, so that she wouldn't run into John and that Teyla person, but eventually she gave in. She loved fighting, she always did. Her father; Major General Dwayne Jackson had raises her to fight. Her mother died when she was just 5 years old. She grew up pretty much in the military. When she was sixteen she would visit her dad at his office and sometimes 'kick some soldier butt' as she liked to call it. Inevitably that's where she met John Sheppard at about the age of twenty one.

**Flashback**

_She walked into her dad's office to find him shouting at two of his military personnel._

"_I do not want to see that kind of behaviour again. Do you two understand?" he said_

"_Yes sir" the two soldiers said in unionism._

"_Dismissed" said the General._

_By then Kiara heart rate was had sped up. She had taken one look at him and she knew he was trouble. She thought he was cute, with his unruly hair, hazel eyes and muscles clearly showing from his shirt, but that was about him. John Sheppard and his friend were about to leave when John looked her right in her eyes and gave her his 'Kirk' grin, with his heaven given dimples showing. He held our his hand and said,_

"_Captain John Sheppard"_

"_Kiara Jackson, General Jackson's daughter" Kiara replied shaking his hand. _

_With that John cringed and quickly excused himself._

_Well of course the General hadn't missed any of the exchange between them._

"_Wipe that idiotic grin off your face, he's not good enough for you." Her dad told her._

"_Is anyone ever? Plus he's probably to afraid to ask me out knowing **you **are my father" she said kissing her dad on the cheek. _

"_I doubt it; he doesn't know what's good for him. Don't get me wrong sweetheart, he's a good soldier, but he's just not good enough for you." he said_

_Later that day before she was about to leave, Captain John Sheppard came up to her._

"_Not intimidated by my father I see" she said_

"_Let's just say, I'm willing to take the risk. And before you say anything, hear me our okay?" he said_

_She just smiled at him so he continued._

"_I'd love to go out to dinner with you of course, only if you want to. I'm willing to get grilled by you're father because I know that because of the kind of man your father is you also do what you want, and you want to go out with me." John said giving her his best smile._

_Kiara just stood there smiling at him, thinking of something to say until finally she said,_

"_Is this how you always get girls to go out with you?"_

"_No, actually they usually ask me." He replied slowly_

_Kiara was just about to leave when he said,_

"_Oh come on it was a joke, would you please go out with me?" he said giving her his puppy dog eyes. _

_Kiara couldn't help but laugh at this._

"_Sure" she said shyly_

_She gave him her number and then left._

_Her father watched the whole scene and soon after she left, he called John into his office and gave him the "If you ever hurt my daughter speech", which after that John was seriously having second thoughts on if he really should have asked Kiara out. _

**End of Flashback **

Remembering that day and John and her date she felt happy and sad at the same time. She now was starting to want him back.

John lay in his room thinking about Kiara. He knew it was partly his fault that he and Kiara broke up, but he would never admit it. He pushed her away. It wasn't fair for him to treat her that way and ha shouldn't have expected her to stay, but he still thought she had given up to easily.

John got up, opened his drawer and picked but the engagement ring he had given her. It was his grandmother's ring and he had wanted her to have it, but now he wasn't even sure why he had given it to her. With those thoughts of Kiara, John slowly drifted of to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day, chaos as going to ensure as Sheppard's team plus Laura Cadman and Kiara were going off world together. Kiara would probably be going with John's team often, since both her dad and General O'Neill wanted to keep her safe. She and Laura go to the Gateroom last. John, Rodney, Teyla and Ronon were already there waiting.

"I know you're used to having things your way, but your dad isn't the boss here." John said coming up behind her.

"Neither are you Sheppard and for your information I still have - half a minute." Kiara stated look at her watch.

John just walked away after that.

Kiara turned to find Ronon watching her. Admittedly he was really hot; no one else could probably wear dreads like him. He had a dangerous look to him. If he wasn't on John's team she'd probably have jumped him long ago or at least flirted.

On the planet, Ronon immediately scanned the area followed by John. The planet was all green, full of trees like every other planet. When they were done, they decided to search for some form of life, but they found none. Rodney however, found something interesting.

"Hey, energy reading coming from right - there." Rodney said

"What is it?" John and Kiara asked at the same time.

"I don't know, but I think it's worth checking out. By the way, why do you need to be here?" Rodney asked Kiara.

"Rodney!" Teyla scolded.

"I've been wondering the same thing" answered John earnestly.

"Colonel, I do not find that very appropriate." Teyla replied.

"Don't worry about it Teyla. Their egos can't handle that I am smarter than them." Kiara retorted.

Laura and Ronon just smiled.

"Oh, please, I beg to differ. I am head scientist. What can you do?" Rodney asked trying to show off.

"Well, I finished school at 16, I am an astrophysicist, I've helped save earth a few times, and I've been with the SGC way before you even knew anything about intergalactic travel. I also speak 22 languages including ancient and Goul'd; fluently, by the way. Can you top that?" Kiara retorted.

Rondey didn't reply ant with that Kiara turned to Sheppard and said

"And you Sheppard, you have some nerve, you can't even do most of the things on that list."

John cringed; he hated it when she called him Sheppard. With that she stormed off.

Uncharacteristically, Ronon said

"I'm having a hard time picturing her as you wife."

With this, Laura ran off to find Kiara, Teyla's face was as neutral as ever, Rodney's mouth was open as if inviting a fly and John just rubbed his face in frustration.

"How did you… did she tell you?" John asked Ronon after what seemed like half an hour. Ronon shook his head so John said,

"She was not my wife." In a lower voice he added "she was just my fiancée."

"Let me guess, you did the 'Kirk' routine on some other girl and the left you?"

Rodney asked. Sheppard just glared at Rodney. He did not feel like having this discussion right now.

Well the rest of the trip was uneventful. They did not find anything of use. The only thing that seemed to be taking place was constant bickering between Kiara and John. At one point Kiara insulted John's ability to be Military leader of Atlantis.

Back on Atlantis, John went to Kiara's room. They needed to talk and sort this out. John stood in front of Kiara's door. He really didn't want to do this, but he had to. He had to make sure things were alright between them, because the truth was; he hated fighting with her.

Inside, Kiara felt like she had hit rock bottom. She didn't mean what she said about john not being good enough to head Atlantis; she really had faith in him. She was about to go look for John, when he walked into her room.

"Can't you knock?" she snapped. 'Damn it', this was not how she wanted this to go, it just happened.

"I'll leave then." John replied.

"John, wait!" Kiara said getting of her bed to step in front of John. Okay, it was now or never. They had to get this over with…..

More to come…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

John just stared at Kiara; he wanted to do nothing more than just grab her and Kiss her senseless and explore every part of her body. Of course he knew it would make her mad, and he wasn't here for that.

"So, uhh…you looking for something?" Kiara asked

"Yeah, well you." John hesitated before he continued.

"What happened to us Kiara? Huh? I mean I hate all of this- this fighting. I don't want us to be this way. I just – I" John ran a hand through his messy hair frustrated.

"Neither do I." Kiara said. She thought it was really sweet the way he was so nervous. That is one of the things she loved about him.

"So are we alright now?" John asked her.

Kiara really wanted to say yes and get this whole situation over with, but the truth was she couldn't do it; she had to know whether John still blamed her for the end of their relationship.

"Kiara?" John snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Before we can put this behind us, I need to know what you think about why we broke up." Kiara replied.

Crap, John was hoping they could avoid this discussion, but she had now put him on the spot.

"I really don't think that matters." John said with his head down trying not to anger Kiara, but she had caught on. He still felt she gave up on their relationship.

"You still blame me, don't you? You blame me." Kiara said more to herself.

"I didn't say that." He replied trying to take hold of Kiara's hand, but she quickly moved to the other side of the room.

"You know what; I gave you everything, John. You couldn't even be honest with me" she said. This made John go on the defensive.

"Don't lecture me about honesty. We were together for two years and you never once thought it necessary to tell me what you really did." John accused.

"Oh, please, what was I supposed to say? 'Hey John, I work for a secret government organization, where I go to other planets and meet little grey people, snakeheads and you know what, we evolved from an advance race called the ancients, who now exist as energy. And oh, they want to kill us. Oh what other important fact did I leave out? I was once host to a Tokr'a, which by the way is a good Goul'd." Kiara retorted.

"You could have tried me." John answered quietly, realizing she had a point.

"If I had been allowed to I would have trust me, sometimes I came home and I needed someone to talk to and, I wish I could have talked to you." Kiara said sitting on her bed.

"Damn it, John. Does it have to be so hard to be in a relationship?" she said looking so vulnerable, which stirred something in John which was not very appropriate for the situation they were in now.

John moved to the bed, knelt down and tilted her head to face him, but she resisted,

"Hey, look at me." John said in a low voice. Kiara looked up.

"I'm sorry; I've been acting like an ass, and I know it, and I'm sorry I treated you so bad. You didn't deserve that." John said

"I'm sorry too. If I could go back and do this again, I would have told you about the Stargate program. It would have been easier on both of us." Kiara replied.

John smiled and gave Kiara a hug. He really wanted to do more than that, but he wasn't sure was she wanted. John got up and was about to leave, but then asked,

"So that time when you were gone for like 3 months and you said you were in going to some rural place without phones, where were you?" John asked.

Kiara laughed out loud.

"I was host to a Tokr'a and I was helping them a bit. Anything else you wanna know?" she asked.

"For now…no." John said smiling.

"Goodnight" he said

"Goodnight" replied Kiara.

John left and Kiara sat on her bed wondering why she just let him leave. He could be all over her right now and they could be having the most incredible…but no, she couldn't think that way. She and John were just friends for now.

John, in his room, just lay there thinking about Kiara and how now since they had worked things out, they could work towards a relationship.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors notes:**_

_**Thanks for all of your reviews. Just so you know, you can put requests and I will try and fit them into the story somehow. **_

Chapter 6

Kiara was going to Rodney's lab to give him the translations, but the heard people talking so she stopped before she went in. She wasn't the one to normally eavesdrop but she heard John's frustrated voice.

"For the last time Rodney, NO!" John said

"Oh come on Colonel, you know you are still in love with her; 'Kirk' behavior aside." Rodney retorted.

"Ronon buddy, help me out." John pleaded

Ronon just shook his head and smirked.

Kiara was so exited. John still had feelings for her. This was all shattered a few seconds later when John said,

"I'm not gonna ask Kiara out, she's my ex-fiancée. Okay, fine I had feelings for her once and at one time loved her, but not anymore" although he really didn't mean it.

At this Kiara decided she had had enough, and walked in, trying to forget what she had heard, and when she did the room went silent.

"Am I interrupting anything?" she asked although she already knew the answer.

"No, of course not." John said getting up from his seat. He really hoped she hadn't heard any of that. It would ruin all chance of them being together. He thought she looked a bit off balance but he ignored it.

"So what are you guys doing?" Kiara asked trying to ease out the tension in the room.

"The colonel her, was just lighting this device we found in the more unexplored areas of Atlantis." Rodney answered this time.

"You have the gene?" Kiara asked looking at John.

"Of course he does" Rodney butted in, in his usual manner.

"He wouldn't be here if he didn't He is he by mere chance, whereas I am here because I am an absolute genius." Rodney said pointing at himself.

"What do you mean by chance?" Kiara asked taking a biscuit from Ronon which he didn't protest, which did not go unnoticed by John.

Well, Rodney proceeded to tell them about how John had flown General O'Neill in on a helicopter and had almost been killed by Carson and how he had accidentally sat in the chair and it had lit up.

"That's it?" Kiara asked disappointed

"What do you mean that's it? I'll have you know that I am very talented." John said

"Yeah, in shooting things and wrecking havoc." Rodney retorted

John just shot Rodney a glare.

"I have the strongest ancient gene, unlike some people so desperate the have to get gene therapy" John said looking at Rodney.

"Alright! Time out." Kiara interrupted

"I'm going to go now. Ronon, do you have time now because I really feel like sparring?" Kiara asked

"Sure" Ronon said getting up

"Wait a minute, you spar together?" John questioned.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Kiara didn't see why it would matter to John, since he didn't like her anyway.

"No, it's just that I didn't know." John answered

"Do you need to know everything I do?" Kiara asked deliberately trying to provoke John.

"NO, listen just have fun okay."

The truth was John was Jealous. He didn't think Ronon would do anything to jeopardize their friendship, but still. It was Kiara.

IN THE TRAINING ROOM

"You ready?" Ronon asked

"Yep" said Kiara.

They circled each other for a few seconds. Kiara took a swing at Ronon, which he easily dodged. Ronon through a punch of his own at Kiara she with some effort deflected. Kiara raised her foot which Ronon caught, followed by her wrist and then spun her around so that she had her back to him.

"You're too eager to attack." Ronon stated

"And you are overconfident." Kiara replied and then lifted her leg behind her to the back of Ronon's knee, which made him lose his balance and she got free of his grasp. They went on for 15 minutes until Ronon pinned Kiara on her back to the ground, and held her hands in place above her head. Kiara had but her legs around Ronon's waist to keep from falling which evidently failed to do. There was heat radiating from both of them, neither was sure if it was the close proximity of just from the work out.

Ronon took in Kiara sweet scent while he looked deep into her eyes and her in his. Their heads were moving closer together until they heard the door open… It was just Teyla. Ronon quickly got off of Kiara and helped her up. Kiara said bye to Ronon and greeted Teyla on her way out.

Back in her room; Kiara tried to get the images of Ronon out of her head by taking a shower. She was just about to go to bed when she heard the door chime. Come in. John came through.

"Oh hey, I was just about to go to bed." Kiara said

"Yeah I can see that." Kiara was just wearing Shorts and a tight shirt, which quickly got John aroused. John cleared his head and began.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sparring with Ronon?"

"You're still on that. Look John, I'm a big girl and I can make my own decisions." Kiara said

"I know you can, and I'm not saying you not spar with Ronon. I'm saying you shouldn't get too close to him." John said raising him voice a little in anger

"And you make that decision for me?" Kiara couldn't believe John was trying to dictate her life like that.

"Damn it, Kiara! Why do you need to be so difficult?" John said glaring at her.

"Get out!" Kiara shouted

John stormed out in anger. She couldn't believe him how dare he do that to her. He didn't want her, which meant she could do what she wanted. Kaira found she was unable to sleep so she got up and found herself at Ronon's door…


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Inside, Ronon heard the door chime and went to open it. He was surprised to see Kiara standing only a few feet away from him…_crying_. 'Oh no' Ronon thought. He was never very good at comforting people, yet alone a crying woman. Well today he didn't have to; Kiara had other plans.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

Ronon moved to the side and let her in. The door closed behind them. Outside, John had seen Kiara go into Ronon's room. He had lost all chance with her. She was probably screwing Ronon right about now, John thought. John decided to go for a run to let off some steam, before he hurt someone.

John had been right, inside Ronon's room; Kiara pushed Ronon to the wall, jumped up, and kissed him. Ronon had held Kiara's thighs and was kissing her back, so she wrapped he legs around his strong back.

A moan escaped Kiara as Ronon moved, so that _her _back we now pressed against the wall. Kiara felt so good. She needed this; a large muscular body against hers. They continued to kiss and devour each other's mouths. Her hands that were in Ronon's dreads went underneath his shirt. She could feel his tense muscles. Ronon started kissing Kiara's neck which made her moan. Ronon carried Kiara over to his bed with her legs still wrapped around his waist. Suddenly…Ronon dropped Kiara onto his bed, turned around and walked to the other side of the room, leaving Kiara confused and wanting him.

He could not believe what he had nearly done, worse still he wanted to do it. He had nearly slept wit her, but she was Sheppard's. He couldn't do that to a man he owed his life to. On Sateda it was of great dishonor to steal someone already claimed. Kiara just sat on the Ronon's bed, her hair in a mess; waiting for Ronon. Finally Ronon broke the silence;

"Go talk to Sheppard, you shouldn't' be here" he told her.

"John doesn't care about me." She replied looking down.

"He does and you do to" Ronon replied turning to face her.

Kiara just stared at him in despair. She wanted to talk to John. She wanted John to comfort her, but he didn't want her.

"Go" Ronon said, his head motioning to the door. Kiara shook her head

"Come on" Ronon said. He was going to carry her to John's room if he had to. They fixed themselves up and left the room.

At John's room Kiara told Ronon she couldn't go in. He respected her decision and left to his room ad Kiara went to hers.

In the morning, Kiara went off world with John's team. Kiara, John and Ronon all acted as if nothing had taken place yesterday. The planet was full of trees and grass; just like every other planet they had been to. After scanning the area, John divided the teams.

"Teyla, Ronon and McKay; you go that way. Kiara you're with me." John said.

Kiara would have protested, but she didn't want to get into a public argument with John again. John had split the teams this was, because he wanted to talk to Kiara.

"If you find something, keep radio contact." John told the others.

John and Kiara had only taken about two steps, before they were absorbed by the ground. Ronon and Teyla just stared at the now empty space, while McKay began to freak out.

"Where the hell did they go?" Rodney practically screamed.

**UNKOWN LOCATION**

Kiara awoke in a dark concrete corridor. She opened her eyes and immediately regretted it, she groaned.

"Whoa, take it easy… relax" she heard John say, trying to lay Kiara back down onto his jacket.

"What happened?" Kiara asked. She was already dreading the answer.

"I wish I knew." John said. "One minute we were outside with the team, the next we were here. Where ever this is. I think we stepped into some kind of transporter.

Kiara finally opened her eyes to find John staring at her.

"Help me up?" she asked.

John helped her sit up and put her back up on the wall. Kiara took a deep breath and felt her headache drift away.

"How long was I out?" She asked John.

"Like half an hour" he replied.

"What's down the hallway?" she asked.

"I haven't looked. I wanted to make sure you were alright first" he said.

"Lets go then" Kiara said. John gave her a questioning look to which she replied,

"I'm fine, now help me up."

Kiara and John go their equipment together and P-90s

"Are you sure you can handle that?" John asked.

Kiara rolled her eyes.

"Men, you think women can't handle weapons. I can probably shoot a hundred times better than you can." Kiara retorted. They set off to find a way out.

Meanwhile, the rest of the team had already dialed home and told Dr. Weir what had happened. There were now Atlantis personnel looking for them on the ground and looking for any energy signatures; but so far they had found nothing.

Kiara and John hadn't even been walking for five minutes when they heard something behind them. The instinctively spun around to find they were staring at a Wraith. John and Kiara immediately started shooting at it until is it the floor. Kiara froze; this was her fist time seeing a Wraith.

"I though you had experience in this kind of stuff?" John asked, seeing Kiara in a daze.

"Ori; I can handle, Goul'd; I can handle, even Unas; I can handle… but that thing was fucking ugly. Not to mention the creepy feeling I got when I saw that thing." Kiara replied.

John just smirked at what Kiara had said.

"At least I managed to shoot it" Kiara stated, sticking her tongue out.

"Oh very mature" John said.

"We better get moving, I'm sure there's plenty more when that came from." John said motioning to the dead Wraith.

And he was right. They were about to go around the corner when they saw some Wraith and quickly turned the other way. Too late, one Wraith had seen them. John grabbed Kiara's hand and pulled her to follow him. The dodged Wraith stunner blasts until they came to a door.

"Crap it won't open" John cursed.

"Uh, John?" Kiara questioned.

John turned around to find Wraith surrounding them.

"This can't be good." John said before they were both knocked unconscious by Wraith stunners.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

This time Kiara woke up before John. Her eyes were unfocused but she could make out John's shape at the other side of the room. Well it was pretty much a cell, just lacking the metal bars. Kiara got up to wake John.

"John" she said quietly. She rubbed her hand on his cheek.

"John, please wake up" Kiara was beginning to get worried. She checked his pulse… _'Oh thank God' _she thought. Kiara put her hand back on his cheek and slapped him lightly. He began to stir.

"You can stop now you know" he complained. Kiara smiled and moved to let him sit up.

"Will you be okay?" Kiara asked.

"When we get outta here, yeah" he replied.

At that moment two Wraiths came through the door. John immediately got up to stand in front of Kiara to protect her. A third Wraith with a long black coat came in, sniffed Sheppard and then looked at Kiara. He turned around and left and the two Wraiths grabbed John.

"John?" questioned Kiara.

"It's alright" he said.

With that the Wraith took John. Kiara just sat back down. She was officially worried. She felt safe with John. '_Great, I'm going to die without telling him that I love him, and why is it so freaking cold in here' she thought._

"_Great, I'm going to get the life sucked out of me before I wan tell Kiara I still love her. Damn Wraith' John thought. _

The Wraith with the long black coat appeared.

"Human, what do you seek here?" it asked.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. What, no hive ship? That's really strange, wathc'a doing here?" John asked the Wraith; trying to be a pain. The Wraith just hissed. The continued to question John for about an hour and John continued with his rhetoric. John was returned to the cell, much to both his and Kiara's relief.

"How long was I gone?" he asked.

"I don't have my watch" she replied.

John felt like crap. He had no idea what that Wraith did to him. He sat down in front of Kiara on the floor, put his head clown and asked,

"How was he?"

"Excuse me?" she questioned back.

John lifted his head and looked Kiara square into Kiaras eyes.

"Ronon, was he better than me?" John asked again. At that moment Kiara felt her heart break. He had seen he go to Ronon's room.

"John…" she said

"You know what? ...I really don't wanna know. I never thought you or Ronon would do that to me." He interrupted her.

"Nothing happened" She said.

"I saw you" John retorted.

"Go into his room" she finished for him.

"Yeah I kissed him" she confessed.

John was about to jump and before she said sincerely,

"But Ronon stopped me and I realized I wanted you."

John just stared at her.

"I love you John, and this is probably the dumbest place to say it" Kiara said getting up

"But I do. I completely understand that you don't care about me that way anymore…"

Kiara was cut off from her rambling, by John's lips on hers. She was completely caught off guard that she let out a moan. The kiss started as sensual with John's hand on Kiara's cheek and the other on her hip. Kiara's hands moved to go around John's neck as he intensified the kiss. Kiara allowed John's tongue to her mouth. John wrapped his arm around Kiara, roughly pushing her up against him. The kiss became more fiery and passionate, until they both had to stop to get some air.

Both Kiara and John were panting.

"I'll take that as you still have feelings for me" Kiara said running her fingers over her bottom lip. John was about to reply when the door opened to reveal Ronon and a few marines.

"What took you so long?" John said although he wouldn't have minded having a few more moments _alone_ with Kiara.

"Sorry sir, we had to figure out a way to get down here, we encountered some Wraith and a self destruction device" one of the marines replied.

"I want to know why they weren't on a hive ship" John questioned.

"Everything was destroyed in the blast sir" another marine answered.

Back on Atlantis, after hours of medical checks by Carson, both Kiara and John went to take a shower. Kiara had just finished drying her hair when she heard her door chime. She really hoped it was John so they could pick up where they left of. The door slid open to reveal a very cute looking Lt. Colonel John Sheppard. He was wearing standard issue trousers and his tight black shirt that fit is body exactly.

"Hey" he said with an irresistible grin.

May I?" John questioned. Kiara stepped aside to allow him in and the door closed behind him.

"So…" John said with his hands in his pockets. Kiara giggled.

"What?" he asked looking offended.

"Nothing - You just look really…cute" she replied.

"Cute? - Cute? I mean you have to give me more than that" he said moving closer to her with a grin on his face.

"I might." Kiara replied mischievously, putting her arms around John neck, while he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her to be face to face, because she was considerably shorter than him.

"I missed you" he said with a serious look on his face.

"I missed you too" she answered.

"So, tell me LT. COLENEL, since you're the boss here, tell me what I'm supposed to do." Kiara said seductively. John answered her by lifting her up and moving to the bed. Their clothes were quickly gone and John just wanted to be inside her. He kissed her neck and went down to her breasts.

"John lets not play around." Kiara said.

John gladly complied; he positioned himself between her thighs. John looked into Kiara dark brown eyes which were filled with want for him and him only. John slowly entered her. Kiara let out a moan. He went in and out slowly. Kiara bucked up and John just groaned. She wrapped her legs around him, to make him go deeper. John started increasing his speed, going deeper and faster with every thrust until she cried out as she reached her peak. He continued for one, two, three more thrusts until he was overcome with the pleasure. He kissed Kiara's neck. She smelled like coconut.

They spent the night inside each other, reconnecting and making up for lost time.

Kiara woke up with her head on John's bare chest. She looked up at his face; he looked so peaceful. She laid kisses on his chest, to his neck and his jaw line.

"This is the best wake up call I've had in a long time." He said

"Better- get- used- to- it" Kiara said in between kisses that John was now returning…

THE END

_This is the end, I might write a sequel later on depending on what you guys say. _


	9. sequel

Hey there!!! For all of you who want to read the sequel, it is called _**FINDING KIARA.**_


End file.
